


Shoulders

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Kara gets a little stuck





	Shoulders

“I love your shoulders, I think they are quite beautiful, but my dear, you are very thoroughly stuck.” Cat laughed. “If you pull any harder on the doorframe it is going to pop right off.”

Cat slid beneath Kara’s arm to get into Cat’s small walk-in closet. She reached up and pulled down on one shoulder, pushing back on the other. With a sharp pop, Kara tumbled backward, falling with a solid thump into Cat’s bedroom floor. If Cat didn’t know better she would say Kara had left a dent in the hardwood beneath her.

“I’ve held up entire buildings on these shoulders. Doors and buildings should just get out of my way. I’m Supergirl and the world should bend to let me by at least every now and then.” Kara said as she pushed herself up and off of the floor, brushing a few wood chips off of her shirt. Cat found the grumbling kind of adorable.”I’m sorry for murdering your bedroom, Cat. It did try to eat me first you know.”

“It’s not my fault you’re buff. I’ll adjust my doorways, but you may need to move sideways through doors you don’t fit through. They aren’t just going to flex for you. It’s wood from Earth, not one of your alien metals.” Cat said in a tone that was only slightly scolding. She ran her hands across the shoulders in question appreciatively. “You may have noticed that I am a particular fan of these strong shoulders of your.”

Cat squeezed them and Kara instinctively rolled her shoulders beneath. Cat could feel the muscles flex, tense, and move below the skin. Kara could hear the uptick in Cat’s heartbeat, see the sudden flush in her cheeks, and her eyes widen. Kara grinned back at her and did the move again. She turned around and reached to adjust Cat’s hand to the back of her shoulder. Kara rolled her shoulders and pulled her arms back against her chest.

Cat gasped in response and Kara turned around to meet her eyes once more. She suddenly leaned down to kiss the older woman roughly, pulling her own shirt off as she did so. If Kara had been human, the way Cat dragged her nails down Kara’s shoulders would have left welts.

Kara shuddered in response. She loved it when she was actually capable of _feeling_ what Cat was doing to her. Being made of steel was useful in a fight, but not often during her everyday life. Kara moved her arms lower and lifted Cat up and pressed her against the wall. The gasp she elicited shot right through Kara’s body.


End file.
